House of Scandals
by YoungGrasshopper
Summary: Between Patricia and Jerome, Nina and Fabian, and a huge talent show coming up, there's no time for boredom!
1. Chapter 1

House of SCANDALS!

(Scandalous!)

Disclaimer: Not my story! I'm not taking credit for the original House of Anubis!

Chapter 1

**INTRO**

The residents of Anubis House were gathered around the dining table waiting for Trudy to serve breakfast. Alfie sat next to Amber, secretly gazing at her reflection in his water glass. Jerome was at the head of the table, trying to get Patricia's attention by tapping her leg with the toe of his shoe. He glared at her, mentally willing her to look up.

"WHAT JEROME?" she whispered sharply after some time.

"I have to talk to you after breakfast. It's important." He whispered back nonchalantly.

Patricia just rolled her eyes and reached for a piece of toast.

After breakfast, Patricia went to the hallway to get her backpack for school. Jerome followed her, checking to make sure nobody was behind him. "Hey, Patricia!" At that she jumped, whirling around to face him.

"Jerome! What do you want?"

"Well, I needed to ask a favor. It's about Mara…"

"Oh, no… If you want Mara than you'll have to find a way that does NOT involve me!"

"Come on! I'm willing to pay!"

All of a sudden, Alfie popped his head around the corner. "I'LL DO IT! How much? And what am I doing again?"

"Oh, get out of here, Alfie!" Patricia said.

"Fine! I see how it is! Have fun with your new best friend, Jerome," said Alfie, pouting. He stalked back into the dining room, where Amber was applying a new coat of lip gloss, and it didn't take long for him to forget about Jerome.

Jerome looked back at Patricia. "Please, Patricia! I need your help!"

She scrutinized him. "No tricks?"

He shook his head.

"Well… I guess I can help. But my rates are steep," she said slyly.

**Patricia's POV**

"WHAT? I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed in his face. I knew the second I agreed to help that Jerome would pull something like this.

"Calm down, Patricia! It's only to make Mara jealous. I mean, I'm so much better for Mara than that meathead Mick."

"Ok… I'll do it. But only for Mara," I replied, letting myself cool down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Nina's POV**

_Ahh... what a view... Ugh! What am I thinking? I know he already likes Joy! Maybe even Patricia! There was no mistaking the look Joy gave Fabian, and how she called him "Fabes". And then, when Patricia found the missing puzzle piece, Fabian almost kissed her! It made me want to puke. I guess I was jealous… But I can't like him! But he's so...sweet. No shame in dreaming…_

**Fabian's POV**

_Nina is so perfect…look at those beautiful eyes…and her hair seems to be in sync with the wind… WHAP! _A piece of crumpled paper hit the back of my head.

"OW!" I exclaimed. Alfie sat behind me, giggling like a girl to himself.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Fabian?" Mr. Winkeler asked with slanted eyebrows.

"Uh… no sir, I, uh, just…well…" I glanced at Alfie, who had a pleading look in his eyes. "I was having a daydream, that's all."

Alfie let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks buddy." He whispered loudly.

After class I confronted Alfie. "Just out of curiosity, why did you throw a crumpled piece of paper at my head?"

"Well," Alfie started, "You seemed to be quite engulfed with the back of Nina's head, so I thought I would awaken you from your dreaming." Alfie laughed to himself.

"Oh, well I don't really like… I mean, she's my friend and all but…AHH!" I hurried down the hall, glancing back at Alfie only to catch a glimpse of him squirming around on the floor, beside himself with laughter. I ran into the only private spot I knew, the bathroom. There I debated whether to share my feelings with Nina when in the back of my head I already knew the answer: No.

**Nina's POV**

Is it true? I asked myself as I happily walked to my locker, almost skipping. I had just overheard Fabian and Alfie talking…ABOUT ME! I knew he had feelings for me! I saw the look on his face when he was talking to Alfie! But…what about Patricia? Only one way to find out…

"Oh trust me Nina, Fabian is only my friend!" Patricia told me.

"But he said he could kiss you!" I replied, determined to get the whole truth.

"That must've been when I found the missing puzzle piece…but I know Fabian likes you."

"Anyone could tell by the way he looks at you, he is totally in love with you!" Amber slipped into the bathroom to join in on the conversation.

"Really?" I appeared calm on the outside, but on the inside, my stomach was churning. In a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Guys look! Look at this poster! There's a talent show next Monday! Tryouts are Friday…THAT'S TODAY! Winner gets a prize of 100 dollars! Well I'm signing up! Not that I need the money or anything, my daddy's rich, but everyone would see my talents as a cheerleader!"

"Well, I'm not entering. Although the money would be nice…"

"Oh Patricia, you're such a buzz kill! I'm doing my impression of a chicken!" Alfie cheered. "It's gonna be egg-cellent! Get it? Cause chickens lay eggs!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at his lame joke.

**Jerome's POV**

_Hmm… maybe if I sing Mara will like me more… after all, who can resist me? I'm tall, charming, and I have an overwhelming haircut…Oh! Here comes Mara right now!_ "Patricia, darling, come here sweetie." _Haha that sounded pretty convincing to me…_

"Yes honey?" She answered through clenched teeth.

I had to bend down to whisper in her ear. "Patricia, you're not doing a very convincing job. I'll have to cut your pay in half if you keep this up…" _The sweet scent of blackmail…_

Patricia looked at me with narrowed eyes, but I'm pretty sure she got the point.

Mara looked up from staring at Mick. "Patricia! You never told me you were dating Jerome! How sweet! You two make such a perfect match! Now maybe we can go on double dates together?" _Was it just my imagination or did I hear a tint of jealousy in her voice?_

**Mick's POV**

_Was it just my imagination or did I hear a tint of jealousy in her voice? Jerome and I used to be okay, but now… the way he looks at Mara with that look in his eyes…Ugh…_

"Well, me and Mara were just about to go out to lunch, so… Bye!" I made it quite clear to Jerome that I didn't want him here…

**Jerome's POV**

_That nasty worm! He purposely made up an excuse to get away from me. He knows he isn't the only one Mara has feelings for! _Patricia was next to me babbling on about how my master plan wasn't working. "Well, you're no longer needed here, so bye!"

"Good! But I expect my money tomorrow…and if I did my math correctly, 3 dollars an hour…27 hours, that comes to a grand total of…71 dollars! That's almost as much as the award for the talent show, and I didn't even need to enter."

**Nina's POV**

"Five, six, seven, eight!" I watched Amber as she did a series of flips, cartwheels, round-offs, and cheers in front of the house. I promised her I would watch her performance for the talent show coming up this Monday. After this we were going to look at her 20 different uniforms to choose which one she should wear. Alfie was sitting next to me, staring at her hair as it flipped around in mid-air.

"Isn't this wonderful? I wish I could help choose her uniform! I would pick the one that's white with pink glitter…" Alfie chattered on about how 'cute' she would look in each of her uniforms, while I went into dream mode…

_I wonder what Fabian would think if I did something for the talent show. Maybe I can sing, or dance, or join Amber in her frilly performance… No, that's not me…If Fabian likes me for me, then I have to pick something well suited to my personality…_


End file.
